


Who Raised You?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, holiday movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is having a little holiday party and they start talking about movies.  Blair is disgusted with all of them.





	Who Raised You?

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Holiday Movies** – due 14th Dec/revealed 15th Dec
> 
> Prompt Details: I think we can stretch this one to be not just movies that are about the holidays but winter movies and even movies that were released at the holidays, if that helps… even watching movies on a holiday is fair, I think…
> 
> I think this is a good candidate for a "Two Will Do" day for art, though I'd love to see what you can come up with that incorporates both Sentinel and holiday-movie themes! :-)
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *14* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 15th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

** Who Raised You? **

The bullpen gang were having a little Christmas Eve party at Jim and Blair’s. They were all sitting there drinking egg nog and talking about nothing in particular when Blair asked, “So what is your all-time favorite Holiday movie? One at a time. Don’t jump in all at once.”

Joel said, “Mine is a Christmas Story. It makes everyone laugh and at Christmas time we need that. Don’t you think?”

Jim answered, “I agree with you, Joel. And that’s why my favorite movie is Die Hard. The first one. The fucking Christmas one.”

Everyone started to laugh except Blair. He was as serious as a heart attack. 

Simon was not going to be outdone by Jim. “Mine is Lethal Weapon, the first one which is also the fucking Christmas one.”

Again, they all laughed. 

“Me next,” Rafe said, “mine is The Ref. Have you all seen that? Oh my God, it is so funny. You will laugh yourself silly.”

Simon said, “I did love the Ref. It was very funny.”

Megan stuck her hand in the air and made Blair smile. “You don’t have to raise your hand, Megan. Go ahead, tell us your favorite movie.”

“Sandy, this is an excellent idea. I’ve never seen A Christmas Story or The Ref. I must check them out later this week. Mine is, While You Were Sleeping. Did anyone else love that movie?”

Joel nodded and said, “I did. But then again, how could you not love it with Sandra Bullock in it. She just stands there and does a good job.”

Henri stood up like a child in school and said, “My favorite is Trading Places. I just love it. Did anyone else like this movie?”

Rafe laughed out loud and answered, “I forgot all about this one. That’s a good one too. We need to make a list.”

“Wait a minute, Sandy hasn’t given us his favorite yet.”

Blair just sat there and didn’t say anything for the longest time. He finally said, “I’m a little disappointed with your choices in Holiday Movies. I have four picked out and it was hard to pick just four. The first one is Fiddler on the Roof. I watch it every Christmas. I bet you all haven’t seen this have you?”

Simon glared at him. “I’ve seen Fiddler on the Roof. Just because we like a comedy or action flick now and then doesn’t mean we can’t choose a good movie.”

“All right, my next movie is It’s a Wonderful Life, the third is White Christmas and the last one is the old Christmas Carol. Although, I even like the newer one called Scrooged. It was fun.”

Simon stood up and said, “I do watch It’s a Wonderful life on TV every year. So I guess I should have said that first.”

“Oh fuck that, we’re staying with the ones we stated, Simon. Everyone likes different movies for different reasons. I happen to like action movies and a lot of people like comedy and Megan liked a romantic one. I love that movie, too, Megan,” Jim said, finally running out of breath. 

Megan asked, “Sandy do you have any of those movies on dvd? I just wondered if we could watch one tonight.”

“We’d have to vote on which one,” Blair reminded them. 

“I say we watch Fiddler on the Roof,” Simon suggested. 

Joel said, “I agree. I’ve never seen it, Blair.”

Blair said, “Okay, you talked me into it. I’ll get it out and we’ll watch. I’ll pop some popcorn and we can have some beer. This is going to be fun.” He walked into his bedroom and everyone rolled their eyes, even Megan. 

“I wanted to make Sandy happy,” Megan pointed out, quietly. 

“We all do,” Jim agreed. 

Blair came out with his dvd and they all turned their attention to the TV to watch the movie. Jim made the popcorn and Simon got the beers. Blair was too busy telling everyone what the movie was about. 

It was a perfect evening. They were all very glad to have Blair in their lives.


End file.
